


A Simple Intrusion

by Kitty514



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 03:38:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8517061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitty514/pseuds/Kitty514
Summary: It all started with Barry finding himself pressed against the wall by Len.





	

Barry has always been one to find himself in awkward and compromising situations, so this time should be no different from the rest. Or so he tells himself. It’s not every day that he finds himself pressed up against a wall by Leonard Snart, of all people. The last time they met, when Len had been in Joe’s house, their positions had been switched. There’d been a lot more anger then, from Barry’s side. Len just looks annoyed after finding Barry in his hideout.

“What are you doing here, Scarlet?” Len asks, pushing Barry harder against the wall. 

Barry grunts a little, trying to focus on anything but Len’s body against his. “You’re hideout was close, okay?” He pulls off his cowl, thankful for the cool air on his face. “I’m tired after a long day of running around and just wanted a place to lay down for a bit. I’m not here to harass you or anything. I _might_ have considered eating some of your food, but that’s it.” 

Len gazes at Barry with cold blue eyes, their faces inches apart and Len’s breath warm on Barry’s cheek. A frown forms on Len’s face after a moment. Barry wants to ask what’s going through his mind, but instead his breath hitches when Len reaches a hand up and presses his thumb lightly onto a cut running across Barry’s lower lip. His touch is just gentle enough not to cause any real hurt to Barry. 

In the back of Barry’s mind, he’s panicking a little bit about the fact that he finds it kind of hot what Len’s doing. He tries to keep his expression as passive as possible. 

“Len?” Barry says quietly. 

Len is staring at his lips, still pressing his thumb into the cut. “Hmm?” 

Barry considers all that he could say but his brain is starting to short-circuit. Instead, he takes hold of Len’s hand and presses it harder against the wound, enough to actually hurt. Len’s attention snaps back to Barry’s eyes. He growls low in his throat, and the sound goes straight to Barry’s dick. This is not what he had planned at all. 

“Didn’t consider you the masochist type, Barry.” Len says, voice low and rough. 

That seems to bring Barry back to reality. He’s standing in one of Len’s hideouts, and Len has the upper-hand on him. Barry’s thoughts click back into place and he gives Len a small shove against his chest. Len immediately backs off a couple steps. 

Barry takes in a deep breath, trying to ignore his growing erection. “I’m gonna leave.” He says, surprised that he’s managing to sound so collected. “It’s getting late and I don’t want to intrude on any more of your space, so, yeah.” 

Len smirks. “Whatever you say.” He eyes up Barry as if seeing him for the first time. “Come back if you need someone to look at your wounds.” 

Was it Barry’s imagination or did Len wink at him after he said that? Barry can’t attempt to find a reply for that, so he speeds back to S.T.A.R. Labs, which emptied out about an hour ago when he told Caitlin and Cisco to head home for the night. When he gets back to his apartment, he collapses onto the couch and turns on the T.V. for background noise. 

Barry instinctively touches his lower lip. The cut is almost healed over by now. He tries his hardest not to think about Len but it’s no use. Barry should definitely not be attracted to Len of all people. It takes Barry’s entire willpower not to recall how turned on he’d been. He grabs the nearest pillow and covers his burning face with it, wanting to scream. He should’ve come straight home, not stopped at the hideout. Then he wouldn’t have to deal with any of this. 

*** 

Barry pushes Len out of his mind a couple days later. He’s convinced himself at that point that Len must have been playing with him. There’s no way Len had been anywhere near serious with Barry. 

It’s with this mindset that Barry, taking a break from work in the lab, encounters Len in the park of all places. Len is sitting on a bench, drinking coffee and basking in the morning sun. Barry has to stop and stare for a while, painfully aware of how attractive Len is with the sun highlighting his face just right. 

Barry puts on a neutral face and starts to walk by Len nonchalantly. 

“Barry.” Len says, foiling Barry’s plan to ignore the man completely. 

Barry stops in front of Len. “Len. Can I ask why you’re sitting in a park all by yourself?” 

Len makes a small noise of amusement. “What, I’m not allowed to go places now?” 

“That’s not what I meant.” Barry replies. “I’ve just never seen you here before.” 

“Well, now you have. Congratulations.” 

A sigh escapes from Barry as he sits down on the bench next to Len. He honestly wants to drag his break out for as long as possible, even if it means lazing around with Len. It gets exhausting being cooped up in the police station and the lab from day-to-day. Sometimes he feels like he barely has any time to genuinely enjoy being outside. 

“You’re impossible, you know that?” Barry says to Len. 

Len raises an eyebrow at him. “Never heard you say _that_ before.” He says sarcastically. 

“Ha. Very funny.” Barry’s stomach growls loudly at the end of his sentence, mad at him for not eating much breakfast in his rush to get to work. 

Len stares at him for moment. The corner of his mouth quirks up briefly. 

“What?” Barry asks, but it doesn’t come out as annoyed as he’d intended. 

“Do you want to get something to eat with me?” Len asks. 

Barry stares back at him incredulously. “Are you being serious?” 

“No, Barry, I just decide to ask all my enemies out to breakfast as a joke. Of course I’m being serious.” Len looks away when he says this, and Barry almost finds it cute that he’s acting defensive. 

“It’s probably a terrible idea since we’re not supposed to like each other, but sure. There’s a nice little diner on the other side of the park.” Barry stands up and looks at Len, waiting for a response. 

Len seems surprised that Barry agreed, but he stands up as well. “Lead the way, Speedster.” 

“Why does that still sound sarcastic?” Barry walks backward, facing Len. “Watch me out-speed-walk you, man.” 

“I’m regretting my decision right about now.” Len calls after Barry, who’s turned back around and has fallen in step behind a pack of elderly ladies, imitating their speed-walking. 

“It’s too late for that.” Barry says, grinning over his shoulder at Len. “Plus, you’re paying for the food this time.” 

“You wish.” Len responds, not breaking his casual stride. 

Barry laughs naturally, slowing down to fall in step with Len. “But, no, I’m being serious about that; you’re paying.” 

Len rolls his eyes, and Barry takes that as an agreement. They walk in relative silence to the diner and find a booth in the back where no one would immediately see them together. Barry knows he should’ve turned Len down but his brain seems to go against him when it comes to the man. 

After the two of them order their food, Barry leans back in the booth, observing Len openly. Len gazes back at him, not unkindly. There’s a mutual curiosity between them. Barry knows that this whole thing could go wrong any second. But a part of him feels like it won’t, and that scares him more. 

“Like what you see?” Len almost purrs, a smug expression on his face. 

“We’re in a diner, not a bar. That kind of talk isn’t going to work here.” Barry leans forward, resting his forearms on the table. 

Len mirrors his movement. “Good to know.” 

Barry tilts his head to side. He opens his mouth to speak but falls silent when the waitress comes by with their food. By the time she’s gone, Barry doesn’t feel the need to warrant Len with a reply. Instead, they eat in relative quiet for most of the meal. It’s not uncomfortable, though, which Barry wants to find concerning. However, he knows that they know each other well enough that there’s no need to waste their breath on small talk. 

“Hey.” Barry says softly when he’s done eating. 

“Yes?” Len places his fork down on his plate, focusing his attention on Barry. 

“This is weird.” 

“Yeah.” 

“Do you want to do this again sometime?” 

Amusement crosses Len’s face. “Sure.” He takes the pen the waitress had dropped with the bill- and Len _had_ paid- and wrote his number on a napkin before passing it over to Barry. “Call me.” 

Barry finds himself smiling as he pockets the napkin. “I will.” His phone dings with a text from Cisco, asking him where he is. “I’ve got to get back to work.” 

“I’ll see you around, Scarlet.” 

*** 

They meet again a week later, but it’s in the middle of one of Len’s heists. Barry gets to the bank before Len and Mick have actually caused any damage. Len smirks when Barry shows up in front of him, and Barry hates to admit it but he smiles back. Mick glances between both of them briefly, though he doesn’t comment on their little exchange. 

The whole ordeal is over in a matter of minutes, and Barry has a creeping suspicion that Len went easy on him. Mick and Len get away before the cops show up. Barry finally caves into his need to talk to Len and texts him when he gets home after finishing up his rounds around the city. 

_Don’t tell me you’re going easy on me now._ Barry sends the text, and gets a response in less than a minute. 

_Never. Just because you’re cute doesn’t mean I won’t still freeze you._ Is Len's response.

_… you think I’m cute?_

_That’s the part you’re focusing on?_

Barry laughs to himself. _Just making sure I read that right._

_You did._

Barry stops laughing, suddenly aware that Leonard Snart of all people is flirting with him. And that he’s enjoying it. “Oh.” He says to himself. “This is bad.” His phone dings with another text message from Len. 

_… Barry._

_Len?_

_We shouldn’t be doing this, should we?_

Barry’s fingers hover over the keyboard for a long time. Then he calls Len. Len picks up on the second ring. 

“We definitely shouldn’t be doing this.” Barry says before Len speaks. 

“Agreed.” Len says, sounding out of his element. 

“It’s a terrible idea, right?” 

“So terrible.” 

“Do you want to come over and watch a movie?” Barry regrets the words as soon as they leave his mouth. Len could respond in any number of ways. 

“Yes.” Len replies, no amount of uncertainty in his voice. 

*** 

Barry has only ever dated one other guy in his life, and that was in his freshman year of high school. It wasn’t that pleasant, and he doesn’t even remember the guy’s name anymore. Ever since then, he hasn’t dated any guys. Mainly because he’d never fully come out of the closet to anyone, and because he didn’t have much time to date anymore. 

Len, however, is a different story. He knows Barry’s secret identity and knows how much work he does as the Flash. He can’t be the worst choice in the world, can he? At least not out of all the other villains he’s come across. The line between enemies and friends has been blurred with Len. 

Len comes over an hour after Barry calls him, in sweatpants and a sweater, looking for all the world like he’d stepped out of a fashion magazine. It’s unfair how good he looks dressed down. Barry almost forgets how to speak right then. 

“Come in.” Barry says as casually as he can, which is not very. 

Len comes close to cracking a smile at him, and Barry counts that as an accomplishment. After Barry makes them popcorn and Len puts the movie in- Terminator 2, off all things-, they settle in on the couch, side-by-side but not quite touching. Barry reminds himself that they’re supposed to be enemies, and they’re absolutely not supposed to be watching a movie together in his apartment. 

Barry scooches closer to Len a third of the way into the movie, their thighs touching. Barry relishes in the warmth. Len doesn’t react at first, but then subtly stretches his arm over the back of the couch, the tips of his fingers brushing Barry’s shoulder. Those same fingers inevitably find their way into Barry’s hair, threading through the strands slowly. 

Barry sighs contentedly. He tilts his head towards Len’s, and finds Len staring at him with tenderness. 

“… a terrible idea.” Len mutters before leaning in to kiss Barry gently on the corner of his mouth. 

Barry is greedy, wanting more, so he turns to capture Len’s lips with his own. Len pulls on Barry’s hair, trying to deepen the kiss. Barry moans in pleasure. Len slips his tongue into Barry’s mouth as Barry pulls Len down on top of him on the couch. He slips his hands underneath Len’s shirt, feeling the skin that’s patterned with scars and muscles. 

Len bites down on Barry’s lower lip hard enough to draw blood before pulling away. Barry licks the blood from his lip and grins. 

“Masochist.” Len mumbles into Barry’s ear. He litters bites and kisses down Barry’s neck, still gripping Barry’s hair. 

Barry huffs out a laugh. “You started it.” He says, tugging on Len’s shirt. 

Len takes the hint and sits up so he can pull his shirt off, revealing the scars Barry had felt. 

Barry takes a shaky breath. “If we’re really doing this, we’re moving to the bedroom.” 

“Now that,” Len says, kissing Barry again briefly, “is a great idea.” 

There’s a lot of fumbling and misplaced kisses on the way to the bedroom, but once they’re there, Len pushes Barry down onto the bed and straddles him. He tilts his head, examining Barry. 

“You’d look much better without any clothes on.” Len drawls, low and sweet. 

Barry can hear his heart beating in his ears, a deafening sound. He struggles out of his shirt in time to see Len get off him and reach for the button on Barry’s jeans. He unbuttons and unzips Barry’s jeans slowly, teasingly. Barry wants to speed out of them, but knows he enjoys watching Len undress him more. 

Len pulls his jeans off, then reaches for the waistband of Barry’s boxers. He pulls Barry’s already hard dick out, flicking a thumb over the tip. Barry hisses at the contact. Len smirks before bending over and licking up his cock agonizingly slow. 

“God, Len.” Barry grits out, watching Len take his length into his mouth. Barry’s head goes fuzzy with the feeling of Len’s hot, wet mouth on him. “So good.” He gets out past a whimper. 

Len takes his mouth off Barry’s dick long enough to rid Barry of his boxers and himself of his sweatpants and underwear. Barry bites back a groan at the sight of Len fully naked and erect before him. Len catches him staring and genuinely smiles. Barry is pretty certain he must have died and gone to heaven to see a smile like that on Len’s face. 

Barry gasps when Len starts sucking him off again. “I need you, Len.” 

Len’s mouth leaves Barry’s cock with an audible pop. “Say ‘please’ and maybe I’ll consider fucking you.” He says with a dangerous tint to his voice. 

“ _Please_.” Barry whines, fully aware of how desperate he sounds but too far gone to care. 

Len chuckles and move to kiss Barry long and hard. When they finally break apart, both flushed and panting, Barry pushes Len away and gets up on wobbly legs and fumbles around, trying to find condoms and lube. When he finally gets them, he returns to the bed, where Len pulls him in for another kiss. Barry could honestly kiss Len forever if he was able. 

Barry pulls back suddenly. 

Len furrows his brow. “What’s wrong?” 

Barry can barely look Len in the eyes at that moment. “This isn’t just an emotionless thing for me, Len.” It goes unspoken that he doesn’t want to go through with this if Len doesn’t feel anything for him. 

Len is silent for a long moment, staring at Barry. “I like you, Barry. A lot. I know I tease you a bit, but I’m being honest here. This isn’t emotionless for me, either. I don’t do meaningless relationships.” 

Barry finally looks at Len. Len nods at him reassuringly. Barry lets his shoulders relax and he hands the condom and lube to Len, kissing him on the nose as he leans in. Len lets out a content hum. He lays Barry back down, lifting Barry’s legs onto his shoulders, and squirts some lube onto his fingers. Barry braces himself as Len methodically works him open, the pain turning into pleasure. 

When Len inserts a second finger, Barry cries out as Len’s fingers hit just the right spot. He grips the bedsheets tightly as Len finally inserts a third finger, still working him. Barry begs for Len to fuck him in between moans. Len removes his fingers to put the condom and lube on, and Barry practically whines at the loss until Len lines his dick up with Barry’s entrance. 

Len pushes in slowly, his fingers digging into Barry’s hips. Barry grabs Len’s shoulders, looking for any way to get closer to Len. Len gives Barry time to adjust, kissing him languidly, taking his time. Barry squirms underneath Len, trying to get him to move. 

Len moves slowly at first, driving Barry crazy. Barry ruts against him, and Len grips Barry’s hips tighter. Barry gives him a half-hearted glare. Len chuckles and kisses him again. 

“We go at my pace.” Len mutters against Barry’s lips. He bites down on Barry’s neck, hard enough to leave a mark. He grabs Barry’s chin. “And I want you to look at me while I fuck you, Barry.” 

Barry lets out a groan, complying with Len’s demands. He lets Len take the lead. Barry finds that he loves looking at Len like this, his face a mask of pleasure. He’s never seen Len so relaxed. Eventually, as Len starts to thrust faster, he finds Barry’s prostate again. Barry moans, his head going hazy. Len manages to keep the angle, keeping Barry right on the edge. He reaches down to stroke Barry in time with the thrusts. It’s almost too much to bear. 

Barry cries out as he’s sent over the edge. He comes hot and heavy over his stomach, and his vison goes fuzzy for a moment. Len’s thrusts become more and more erratic until he comes with a grunt, collapsing on top of Barry. 

Barry wraps his arms around Len, placing a kiss on the top of his head. Len makes a small noise, then rolls off Barry carefully. Barry grins at Len when Len smiles at him sleepily. 

“Next time, we’re going at my pace.” Barry says, running a thumb over Len’s cheek. 

Len closes his eyes, but raises an eyebrow. “So there’ll be a next time, huh?” 

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse for this.
> 
> [My tumblr](http://kitty-514.tumblr.com)  
> Feel free to come chat with me about anything.


End file.
